Piedmon's Last Jest
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Hiro Masaki (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Takenori Kawada |chief animation director=Toshio Deguchi |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 12, 2000 (En:) May 20, 2000 |continuity= }} Just when it seems like they have the upper hand, Piedmon begins turning the kids and their Digimon into key chains, leaving T.K. and Patamon as the group's last hope. Synopsis returns and fighting alongside they take on . After some tricky attacks from the Hell Clown, both Mega Digimon seem to have the upper-hand in the fight. Just as everyone else is about to digivolve, Piedmon pulls out a white cloth and the confused DigiDestined don’t know what to think of it. He quickly throws the cloth which grows into a huge sheet that covers the Mega Digimon. and are covered with a sheet when they run to their partners. Piedmon then removes the sheets to show that they have seemingly "disappeared". He then reveals they have been turned into key chain figurines. The other children try to run away while holds him off but he too gets turned into a figurine. The only way the group is able to escape is by using trapezes placed over a large chasm. As they attempt this, , and are captured. While the rest hide terrified, Piedmon stalks them in a sadistic game of hide and seek. When Piedmon attacks, and hold him off to give the others time but are captured and transfigured into figurines. Once finding temporary safety, charges to take and run. T.K., Kari, and start to flee the area, however, Gomamon decides to stay with Sora to fight back. She tells him, he stands no chance against the demon jester and to help T.K and Kari, along with Patamon. As Gomamon reluctantly turns to leave, Piedmon bursts into the passageway from the floor. As he brags that they will all become part of his collection, Gomamon snatches the figurine of Matt and throws it to Sora, who throws it to T.K and is then turned into a "doll" herself. T.K, Kari and Patamon escape through the door at the end of the corridor, while Gomamon (ofscreen) is turned into a figurine himself. As the rest of the group has fallen prey to Piedmon's demonic abilities, the only ones left are T.K, Kari and Patamon (excluding , and those with them who are not present at the site of the battle yet). While the two of the remaining children try to escape up a rope, Piedmon catches up to them and Patamon digivolves into to try to fight him off. Unfortunately he is easily defeated and Piedmon then cuts the rope, climbing after the two children. When Piedmon attempts to take T.K, Kari grabs onto him (T.K), despite T.K imploring her to let him go for her own safety. Kari refuses to let him go, so Piedmon cuts the rope further, causing T.K. and Kari to fall. As they fall, T.K. clutches the keychain form of Matt and after hearing the encouraging words of his older brother, he is reminded that hope remains. His Crest begins to glow and Angemon finally digivolves into , who catches the two falling children and places them safely on the ground. He flies up to deal with Piedmon, who throws a sheet at the former. The archangel slices the sheet in two and delivers a single slash to Piedmon using his Excalibur sword. He recovers the keychains and sends Piedmon hurtling away, seemingly to death. MagnaAngemon then returns every key chain into the Digimon and Humans they once were using his "Magna Antidote" ability. They think it's all over until Piedmon resurfaces with hundreds of Vilemon soldiers. Just then, and arrive with an army composed of the Digimon the children had earlier befriended. The partner Digimon digivolve to their highest forms and, alongside their allies, fight back against the Vilemon. After they've been softened up, MagnaAngemon opens his "Gate of Destiny" to suck in the Vilemon horde, at which point WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon corner Piedmon and blast him into the void as well, defeating him for good, causing the last remnant of Spiral Mountain to disappear. The reinforcements Mimi brought along return home. As light begins to return to the world, Izzy gets a message from telling them that the were never the real enemy, that the real enemy is the one who created the Dark Masters. Just then, the ground shakes, the sky grows dark and the DigiDestined soon realize that the fight is not over. Featured characters (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (19) |c4= * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (21) * (25) |c5= * (2) * (17) * (21) * (21) * (24) * (25) * (29) *'Vilemon' (31) * (32) * (33) * (35) |c6= * (2) * (19) * (27) * (27) * (30) * (34) * (36) |c7= *' ' (1) * (2) * (2) |c11= * (18) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Joe: "A white flag? Maybe he's trying to surrender." :—'Joe', trying to be optimistic for once. Piedmon: "Ta da! Thanks for coming, next show's at seven thirty, you've been a great crowd! Good night!" Joe: "He made them all disappear!" 'Tentomon:' "Well, at least he didn't saw them in half." :—'Tentomon' makes a very good point about the disappearance of Tai, Matt, along with their Digimon. "What kind of sicko turns people into keychains?!" :—'Sora' is unable to believe how low Piedmon would stoop to defeat the DigiDestined. "What do you carry in that backpack. Bricks?" :—'Gatomon' comments on T.K.'s weight as she swings him across the chasm. "Hello my name is Izzy & I'm very smart, although I didn't know how to stop me & my friends from being turned into keychains." '' :—'Piedmon''' mocking Izzy after turning him into a keychain figurine. Lilymon: "Mimi, I'm getting exhausted!" Mimi: "Really? That's strange. I feel fresh as a daisy." :—'Mimi' fails to realize that Lilymon is doing all the work. "''thinking Sora told me to be brave, no matter how scared I get. aloud Looks dangerous. You go first."'' :—'T.K.' decides bravery can wait a little longer. T.K.: "Let go, Kari, or he'll get you, too!" Kari: "No, I won't let you go, T.K.!" Piedmon: "Sounds like you two are falling for each other." :—'T.K.' and Kari struggle to protect each other as Piedmon makes another pun. Piedmon: "Chew on this!" MagnaAngemon: "I'm not hungry!" :—'MagnaAngemon' mocking Piedmon after cutting his fabric in two. "You know, I'm starting to think we have a strange looking group of friends." :—'Tai' and the others say goodbye to their Digimon allies after the battle. Izzy: "Gennai says here that the Dark Masters aren't the real enemies." Tai: "Huh?" Izzy: "It says here that the real enemy is an evil force who's very presence warps the DigiWorld and created the Dark Masters. So, according to this, I don't think we're out of the woods quite yet!" Tai: "Wait a sec! If it's not the Dark Masters, then who do we fight next?" :—'Tai' is about to get the answer to his question. Other notes movement from 's . *Piedmon comments on the Vilemon, saying "This is more fun than a barrel of flying monkeys!". This provides reference to the film . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *MagnaAngemon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *Patamon is the last of the Chosen Digimon to digivolve to his Ultimate stage, just as he was the last to digivolve to his Champion form of Angemon. *By the end of this episode, all the kids' Digimon are in their highest digivolved forms (that were reached in this series). *This episode marks the end of the Dark Masters organisation. }} Category:Digimon Adventure episodes